imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erin (Paper Girls)
The girls retreated to Erin's home where they tried to dissect what was happening. It appeared all the parents had suddenly left town. Mac proposed they head to her home as her father had a gun. Erin tried to tell them that they were supposed to call a grown-up in times of need. Mac picked up the phone to show here there was no dialtone, and they agreed to ride as a pack to her house. A group of flying dinosaur-esque creatures circled above them as they arrived at the home. Inside, they found Alice Coyle, Mac's stepmom. Alice stumbled and appeared drunk as she told them Mac's father had disappeared into thin air as soon as the creatures arrived. She then pulled out a gun and tells them the Lord had brought the end of the world. Mac dove to stop her mother as a gunshot was fired off. The paper girls watched in horror. Erin found she had been shot and needed to be rushed to the hospital. When they turned to Alice to drive, she had mysteriously disappeared like many of the other residents. Tiffany offered to drive and they hopped in. When they were confronted by a mysterious stranger, Tiffany got out to let the man know that they needed to get Erin help. However, he soon had his head blown off by the ninja teenagers that stole their walkie-talkie. They removed their masks to reveal they were mutated and informed the girls that man wouldn't have helped them. They were soon ushered into the sewers by the boys who used a translation stone to communicate with them. He explained they were infected from the calamity and that the year is thirteen. When he realized the gem belonged to the Editrix, he realized he was being tracked. It was too late, however, as they were attacked by one of the Editrix's minions. They rushed Erin to their time-machine outside in the forest. The girls trusted them as they jumped in the machine but when it disappeared with Erin -- KJ, Tif, and Mac were shocked that they had suddenly become stranded in the forest without a plan as to what to do next. Erin later woke up with Heck and Naldo scurrying about their warehouse. She found they had put iNsecs in her stomach, small electronic bugs, to heal her. The teenagers are dying due to a gas leak but tell her they will help her return as she reminded them of their younger selves. They take off in the time machine and return her to the basement where they originally found the time machine. Erin emerged to find her 3 paper girl friends waiting. However, their reunion was cut short when the Grandfather announced he was outside and needed to speak with them. He claimed everything the teenagers told them has been lies. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}